Huyendo del pasado
by Tsuki-Amler
Summary: Dos chicas cargan en sus hombros el peso de la trageia que sufrieron en su niñez. Un padre homicida y adicto a la bebida. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, huir hasta ser mayores de edad para que no las obligaran a regresar a la misma casa con su padre. Hasta que un día... llegaron a Konoha. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. NO son ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!  
Soy Tsuki Amler, hace mucho que no publicaba nada, pero ahora vengo a re-subir este fic "Huyendo del pasado"  
Lo comencé a escribir en el 2009.  
Espero les guste, lamento mi falta de redacción, aún era muy nueva en esto de escribir.

Espero les llame la atención, les gusta y quieran continuación.

No tardaré tanto en actualizar puesto que ya está escrito :)

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

Huyendo del pasado

**1\. ~ Mi maldito padre ~**

Yo me encontraba bajo las escaleras, tenia miedo, mi papa había llegado borracho a casa, siempre es agresivo en ese estado, nos golpeaba a mi hermana y a mi solo porque si, mamá llegó del trabajo una hora antes, ¡justo a tiempo!, ella miró la escena que le ofrecían sus ojos, se molestó, comenzó a gritarle a papá que parara pero este no hacia caso, yo salí debajo de la escalera para ir por mi hermana menor, somos mellizas, mi papá la golpeaba sin parar, lo golpee en el estomago, soltó a mi hermana y comenzó a golpearme a mi.

Nosotras tan solo teníamos 5 años de edad, mi hermana se encontraba en el piso sangrando por la golpiza que recibió, yo sentía que me desmayaría por la perdida de sangre, mamá gritó **"Ya basta"** papá no hacia caso, hasta que sentí que caí al piso, los golpes cesaron, entonces comencé a oír como gritaba mamá, ahora a ella la golpeaba me levante como pude para ir junto a mi hermana, ella respiraba con dificultad, aún estaba consiente pero amenazaba con cerrar sus ojos, voltee a ver a nuestros padres.

Mamá le arrebato a papá la botella de alcohol que tenía en mano, lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de que cayera al piso, papá la empujo, mamá golpeó su cabeza con una mesita de vidrio que había en la sala, papá quedó inconciente, mamá murió al instante, la policía pensó que había sido un atentado contra la familia, ya que todos estábamos lastimados, aparte de que nuestra familia era millonaria y sería un gran robo, solo que todo estaba en su lugar, escuché a papá que le decía a la policía que a lo mejor los _"asaltantes"_ simplemente solo nos querían matar, los sirvientes no vieron nada…

Han pasado tres años desde que mamá murió a causa de papá, yo estoy sentada en la sala viendo el televisor, mi hermana en su habitación, entonces escucho que la puerta principal se abre, una sirvienta avisa que la cena esta en la mesa y que se retiraba a descansar, yo le dije que estaba bien, cuando voltee para ver a quien ya sabia que había llegado, al verlo no pude evitar abrir demás los ojos, al darme cuenta de que llegaba borracho, no pude evitar ponerme a temblar, subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, antes de llegar le grite a mi hermana que cerrara su puerta con llave, ella sale y me pregunta.

**\- ¿Qué pasa?** – me pregunto asustada al ver mi estado, yo solo me voltee a verla a los ojos

**\- Viene borracho** – le conteste – **¡cierra tu puerta con llave y no abras!** – le grite

Ella hizo lo que le dije, entré a mi habitación y cerré mi puerta con llave. Papá subió las escaleras yo entre en el closet, comenzó a golpear la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana yo me sobresalte y salí del closet, estuve apunto de abrir mi puerta, pero me quede inmóvil en la puerta, me tranquilice al escuchar a papá **"¡bien no me abras!"** después escuché como se acercaba a mi puerta, me llamó para que le abriera, como si no supiera que estaba borracho, al no contestarle comenzó a gritar, duro varios minutos, después escuche que se alejaba, salí de mi habitación y fui a la de mi hermana, le dije que hiciera una maleta con todo lo necesario, que nos iríamos esta noche, ella me hizo caso, yo entre en mi habitación de nuevo para hacer una pequeña maleta, cuando termine me asome por las grandes escaleras y mire todo el desorden que había, papá tiro todo lo que tenia al alcance, lo alcancé a ver tumbado en el sofá, estaba durmiendo, fui a la habitación de mi hermana, le dije que fuéramos por dinero a la caja fuerte.

Nos dirigimos silenciosamente al despacho, abrí la caja fuerte, un día había visto la clave cuando papá la abrió enfrente de mi, esos números no se me olvidaron, la abrí y saque todo lo que pude, lo puse en una mochila grande, cuando mi hermana y yo estábamos listas para salir, miré una caja mediana, con una caja musical a un lado, ¡eran de mamá! Tome las dos cajas una de ellas tenía la mayoría de las joyas de mamá, cerré la mochila y me la coloque en la espalda, tomé mi maleta y corrí a la puerta del despacho, mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos silenciosamente hacia la cocina, se nos hizo eterno el tiempo que duramos en llegar, salimos por la puerta trasera y corrimos hasta la enorme reja de la entrada, estaba con candado, a si que tuvimos que subir a un árbol el cual tenía una rama que llegaba del otro lado del muro, subimos con dificultad pero lo logramos, brincamos la enorme barda hacia la calle, estaba demasiado alto, yo le temía a las alturas pero tuve que ser valiente, era eso o quedarme con un padre como ese, mi hermana se encontraba ya en el suelo, di un pequeño salto para estar junto a ella…

Caminamos un largo rato, decidimos tomar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, al llegar le pedí a la señorita que me diera un par de boletos para el próximo vuelo, ella se sorprendió y me pregunto

**\- ¿Y sus padres?** – pregunto extrañada al vernos solo a nosotras

**\- Están, en… - **dude un poco -** mi papá está en el baño y…**

**\- Mami en el cielo**

Mi hermana no me dejo continuar la señorita no quiso preguntar mas y ya que los niños siempre dicen la verdad, nos vendió los boletos, el vuelo salía en media hora, nos perdimos 15 minutos en el aeropuerto ya que estaba ¡enorme! pedimos indicaciones y por fin encontramos la sala de abordar, subimos al avión y nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, duramos mucho en el avión, no supe con exactitud cuánto fue de vuelo, ni siquiera sabia hacia dónde íbamos, hasta que por fin íbamos a aterrizar y el capitán habló.

**\- Señores/as pasajeros les informamos que estamos apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Japón, por favor mantenga sus cinturones abrochados, cualquier aparato electrónico debe estar apagado…**

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.  
¡Nos leeremos!  
¡Dejen sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Huyendo del pasado

**2\. ~ Nuestra nueva vida de fugitivas ~**

**\- Señores/as pasajeros les informamos que estamos apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Japón, por favor mantenga sus cinturones abrochados, cualquier aparato electrónico debe estar apagado…**

Vaya jamás pensé que nos dirigiéramos a Japón, me senté bien en mi asiento y abroche bien ajustado mi cinturón, desperté a mi hermana para que hiciera lo mismo. Estuvimos un rato esperando nuestras dos insignificantes maletas, la mochila con el dinero la llevaba yo a la espalda, nos dirigimos a la entrada del aeropuerto, saqué un poco de dinero para tener en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ya que había visto películas que cuando alguien ve que otra persona lleva mucho dinero siempre le roban, y prefería prevenir que lamentar. Había escuchado ese dicho de una de las sirvientas de la mansión donde vivía, eran las 2:00pm y teníamos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos por un tiempo.

**\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

Me pregunto mi hermana, yo no tenía ni idea, pero estaba segura de que teníamos que buscar un lugar rápido, estuvimos caminando un largo rato, ya estábamos cansadas, nos sentamos a descansar en una banca de un parque, allí había unos niños jugando fútbol soccer, un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas estaba gritando como loco a un niño pelinegro, los dos se estaban gritando, después otro niño que tenia cara de fastidio intervino.

**\- Pero que problemáticos son, ya dejen de pelear.**

**\- ¡No hasta que se disculpe!** – grito el rubio

**\- Entonces, esta pelea nunca acabara** – le contesto el moreno

**\- Pero, si los adultos nos trajeron aquí para estar fuera de casa por una semana y disfrutar de las vacaciones no para estar discutiendo** – dijo un niño un poco gordito que no paraba de comer

Mi hermana y yo mirábamos la pelea, un señor se acercó a uno de los niños y se lo llevó, al parecer era su padre, entonces varios padres y madres llegaban por sus hijos, yo me preguntaba, _***¿Por qué no puede ser mi papá como ellos? ¿Qué era lo que mi hermana y yo habíamos hecho para tener semejante padre? Acaso ¿era el simple hecho de haber nacido?***_, mi hermana se puso de pie y yo la imite, caminamos para buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, encontramos un edificio que decía "se renta apartamento" entramos esperando que nos lo quieran rentar, la dueña era un viejita muy amable que nos dio las llaves del apartamento si preguntar nada sobre nosotras e incluso bajó el precio de la renta.

En las noticias decían de nuestra desaparición, pasaban eso más de 10 veces al día, mi hermana y yo nos vimos en la necesidad de cambiarnos los nombres, aun que tan solo teníamos 8 años de edad, hicimos lo imposible por cambiarlo, no está de más decir que lo tuvimos que hacer de la forma no legal.

Fuimos a inscribirnos a una escuela que quedaba cerca de nuestro departamento, para aparentar que no teníamos dinero, buscamos un trabajo en una tienda, nos encargábamos de mantenerla limpia. Era un trabajo sencillo y nos gustaba, el dueño era un señor amable y nos felicitaba por nuestro trabajo, a veces nos invitaba a comer con su esposa, ellos no tenían hijos y nos querían como tales, fue duro para nosotras despedirnos de ellos a nuestra edad de 10 años, teníamos que mudarnos a otro lugar ya que en las noticias habían dicho que nos habían visto, por lo tanto irían a buscarnos, eso significaba huir de nuevo a otro lugar y a una nueva ciudad; en cada ciudad a donde nos mudábamos nos veíamos obligadas a cambiarnos de nombre…

Han pasado 8 años exactamente desde que nos fuimos de casa, estamos mudándonos a un lugar llamado Konoha, estamos instalándonos en nuestro nuevo hogar, una casa pequeña de dos pisos, tiene una pequeña sala, una cocina, un baño y medio y dos habitaciones. Terminamos de instalarnos no teníamos muchas cosas, todavía nos quedaba dinero del que le habíamos robado a papá, no nos gustó gastar mucho, solo lo necesario, pagar los recibos de luz y agua, teléfono no ocupábamos ya que ¿quién nos podría llamar? Y claro comprar comida y pagar nuestra colegiatura, sin saber le habíamos robado a papá más de un millón, la casa ya tenia muebles instalados algo viejos pero no era más de lo que necesitábamos, terminamos de limpiar el lugar y de instalar nuestras pertenencias en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

**\- Por fin terminamos** – dijo mi hermana tumbándose en el sofá

**\- Si, mañana tenemos un largo día** – le dije al mismo tiempo me sentaba en el piso aun lado del sofá donde estaba mi hermana

**\- Es verdad tenemos que ir a inscribirnos al instituto Konoha**

**\- Ya es tarde, iré a dormir** – dije levantándome del piso

**\- Yo igual. **

* * *

**Para:**

love-hearth

¡Hola! lamento haber eliminado el fic hace años, me alegró leer que fue uno de los primeros que leiste y que ahora la sigues (nuevamente) varias cosas pasaron qu me hicieron pensar que no podría terminarla, pero por fin sé que si lo haré, ¡gracias! el día de hoy publicaré hasta el capítulo 5, espero sean de tu agrado.

¡Gracias nuevamente!


	3. Chapter 3

Huyendo del pasado

**3\. ~ Nuevo instituto ~**

_**\- ¡Basta por favor!**__ – gritaba mamá al ver como papá nos golpeaba_

_**\- ¡No te metas!**__ – grito furioso, al momento de soltarme y comenzar a golpear a mamá, después escuche como se quebraba una botella de vidrio y el golpe que mamá se dio en la cabeza. _

_Estábamos en el velorio de mamá, mi hermanita y yo llorábamos a un lado de su ataúd, nadie nos podía calmar, papá trato de acercarse a nosotras pero nos alejábamos de él, teníamos miedo mucho miedo, no sabíamos qué era lo que pasaría._

**\- Despierta**

Escucho la voz de mi hermana llamándome del otro lado de la puerta, abro pesadamente los ojos, mi hermana entra en mi habitación y corre las cortinas, el sol me da en la cara y me tapo con la cobija.

**\- ¡Vamos floja, llegaremos tarde para inscribirnos! **

**\- Ya voy**

Dije pesadamente, me levante con mi cabello todo alborotado, estaba bañada en sudor. Caminé rumbo a la regadera, me lave los dientes y me bañe lentamente, me puse lo primero que encontré en el closet, baje las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, el desayuno estaba listo, casi no desayune, a los pocos minutos estábamos listas para salir.

Llegamos al instituto Konoha y nos dirigimos a la dirección, todos los chicos y chicas nos observaban como si fuéramos bichos raros.

**\- Ahora uno no puede caminar por que la acosan con la mirada** – dije irritada

**\- Tranquila** – me dijo mi hermana

¿Cómo quería que estuviera tranquila si todos nos miraban? Definitivamente odio ese tipo de personas, mi hermana caminaba de lo muy tranquila, yo con cara de fastidio mirando como algunos chicos comenzaban a murmurar cosas, tenia demasiadas ganas de decirles **"¿tengo monos en la cara?"** pero me contuve, llegamos a lo que parecía ser la dirección, la secretaria estaba en su escritorio frente a una laptop, subió su mirada y nos pregunto amablemente.

**\- ¿En que les puedo ayudar señoritas?**

**\- Quisiéramos hablar con la directora. Queremos inscribirnos en este instituto.**

**\- Me parece perfecto, esperen un momento, veré si la directora las puede atender **

La secretaria de cabellos negros y cortos se levanto de su asiento, tocó la puerta de la directora, después entró, mire al escritorio de esta en donde había una placa que decía **"Secretaria: Shizune**", yo me senté en una silla que había allí, me daba igual si nos aceptaban o no, siempre me metía en problemas en mis otras escuelas, mi hermana era todo lo contrario a mi, a mi me gusta un tipo de música a ella otro, a mi me gusta vestirme de negro, de colores oscuros a ella de rosa y colores alegres, somos totalmente diferentes, somos mellizas diferentes en todos los sentidos, tenemos gustos totalmente diferentes y diferente color de ojos, aunque nuestras fracciones del rostro son idénticos, esperamos unos minutos, hasta que por fin sale la secretaria y nos dice que podemos pasar, me levanté con fastidio de la silla y entré detrás de mi hermana.

**\- Buenos días directora** – saludo cortésmente mi hermana yo no dije nada, hasta que mi hermana me dio un codazo

**\- Buenos días** – dije volteando mi rostro hacia la ventana

**\- Hola chicas buenos días, soy la directora Tsunade ¿en que les puedo ayudar? **

Pregunto amablemente la directora rubia, se miraba demasiado joven como para ser directora, hasta podría llegar a ser una hermana más de lo joven que esta se miraba, tenia el semblante relajado, después sonrió, mire que movió los labios pero no podía escuchar lo que decía, comencé a imaginar cómo seria nuestra vida sin estar huyendo, ya que eso era lo hacíamos mi hermana y yo huir, se nos daba muy bien eso de las huidas pero por primera vez me gustaría quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, tal vez mas de dos años. Nunca permanecimos mas de dos años en un mismo lugar, siempre teníamos que estar escapando, en la televisión aún salían las noticias sobre nosotras ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años nos siguieran buscando? Incluso habían hecho unos retratos de cómo nos miraríamos de 16 años, solo quería que nadie nos reconociera en ese instituto, ya que esos malditos dibujos definían exactamente como nos mirábamos ahora, me di cuenta de que mi hermana salía de la oficia y la imite, al salir le pregunte…

**\- ¿Y bien?** – ella ya se imaginaba que yo ni siquiera iba a escuchar lo que hablaron

**\- Empezamos mañana** – me dijo con una sonrisa

**\- Ah - **Fue lo único que dije

Salimos del instituto sus pasillos ahora se encontraban vacíos, nos dirigimos hacia casa para tomar dinero de nuestro último trabajo y comenzar las compras escolares, mi hermana sabe que me fastidia ir de compras, salimos de casa con dinero suficiente para el uniforme, zapatos escolares y útiles, llegamos a una papelería, compramos algunas libretas, y todo lo necesario, mi hermana se compró una mochila nueva, yo no quería ya que yo usaba un bolso que me había regalado una de mis mejores amigas, había sido con la única persona de quien hacia una amistad, no me gustaba demasiado hacer amigos ya que sabia lo doloroso que seria partir; siempre miraba a mi hermana llorar por que extrañaría a sus amigos, fuimos a una zapatería y compramos dos pares de zapatos, después fuimos a comprar el uniforme, llegamos a casa a las 5:00pm fui a aventar mis cosas a mi habitación, ya que eso siempre hacia, aventar las cosas y me puse a ver el televisor.

**\- Mañana todo será diferente**\- Dijo mi hermana sentada a un lado mió.

**\- ¿Cómo que diferente?** – Pregunte con sarcasmo – **si será igual que nuestros primeros días en los otros institutos, no sé que es lo que podía cambiar, aparte de la ciudad, nuestros nombres y nuestra dirección**. – dije fastidiada

**\- Tendremos nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, nuevos amigos** – dijo seria y mirándome fijamente mientras que yo seguía mirando el televisor.

**\- **_**Amigos…**_ \- dije en un susurro – **yo no quiero amigos, no los necesito** – dije en tono arrogante.

**\- ¿Nunca cambiaras?** – Me pregunto, yo permanecí callada y ella continuo – **desde hace 6 años que eres así, de fría, sarcástica, una antisocial…**

**\- ¡Basta!** – Le dije para que no continuara – **simplemente así soy yo, no puedes cambiar a las personas.**

**\- ¿Cuándo cambiaras tu actitud? **

**\- Cuando yo quiera** – conteste de forma fría y me dirigí a mi habitación

**\- Cuando quieras, puede ser que sea demasiado tarde para cambiar** – me dijo antes de que llegara a las escaleras, la ignore por completo y subí.

Tenía tantas ganas de estar en algún lado con mi amiga, de la que me fue duro despedirme, ella era la única persona que sabía la historia, nuestra "trágica" historia. Saqué mi laptop, mi hermana y yo teníamos una cada una, las compramos para poder realizar las tareas de investigación, me conecte en mi Messenger y mire que mi amiga estaba conectada, era la única contacto que tenia aparte de mi hermana, en cuanto me conecte ella me llamó…

_Platica por Messenger…_

A Little bit longer… Amo esa canción.. Yeah!:D… dice:

**Hola man ¿como estas?**

Me reí por eso, mi amiga tenia la manía de llamar a todos "man" jajaja y yo le decía así a ella para seguirle el rollo jejeje…

Comenzando de nuevo… dice:

**Hola man, pues creo que bien, ya sabes ¿y tu?**

A Little bit longer… Amo esa canción.. Yeah!:D… dice:

**Yo bien, y ¿Cómo te esta yendo?**

Comenzando de nuevo… dice:

**Amm, pues supongo que igual que siempre, hoy nos inscribimos en el instituto, comenzamos mañana… de nuevo.**

A Little bit longer… Amo esa canción.. Yeah!:D… dice:

**Vaya, te extraño, ya no hay nadie que me siga el rollo aquí jajaja**

Comenzando de nuevo… dice:

**Jajaja, yo también te extraño man, has sido mi única amiga, claro quitando a mi hermana, tú has sido la única jajaja**

A Little bit longer… Amo esa canción.. Yeah!:D… dice:

**Jajaja, te pasas**

Comenzando de nuevo… dice:

**Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, mañana comienzo en el nuevo instituto y si no voy, ¡uy! Ya sabes como se pone mi hermana, jajaja**

A Little bit longer… Amo esa canción.. Yeah!:D… dice:

**Mucho miedo le has de tener jajaja**

Comenzando de nuevo… dice:

**Claro, si es macabra jajaja, si claro sobre todo ella, n.n pero pues ya sabes**

A Little bit longer… Amo esa canción.. Yeah!:D… dice:

**Si man, ni que lo digas jajaja, bueno bye, cuídate, buenas noches**

Comenzando de nuevo… dice:

**Igualmente **

_Fin de la platica por Messenger…_

Estaba tan entretenida en la platica con mi amiga que no me di cuenta que ya pasaban de las 9:00pm, con ella era amable, todo lo contrario a como mi hermana me describió en la tarde, a mi amiga le contaba todo era y es mi mayor confidente, ella sabe cosas que no le he dicho a mi hermana, no me importaba quedarme hasta madrugada pero tenia que ir al instituto al día siguiente y si no iba uff mi hermana no me ayudaría con las tareas en especial las de la materia de Historia, yo odio esa materia, apagué mi laptop, me puse la pijama y me acosté en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, pensando en si me metería en problemas mi primer día de clases, reí por debajo al recordar la vez que conocí a mi amiga y como nos hicimos las mejores amigas…


	4. Chapter 4

Huyendo del pasado

**4\. ~ Nuestro primer día ~**

Ese molesto ruido sonaba y sonaba, el ruido que más odiaba por las mañanas… el maldito despertador, lo tiré al piso pero este seguía con su molesto ruido, me senté bruscamente en la cama y lo apagué, respiré hondo y me levante de la cama, me dirigí al baño, cepille mi dientes y me metí en la ducha, al salir mire ese uniforme color azul con líneas negras formando cuadros, la blusa era de un color blanco desesperante, un chaleco negro con el símbolo del instituto al lado izquierdo y un saco del mismo color que era para el invierno así que no lo tendría que usar por el momento, me lo puse sin ganas, las calcetas eran blancas y los zapatos negros, baje a la cocina y ya estaba listo el desayuno, mi hermana me dio los buenos días a lo que yo respondí con mi amargura **"¿Qué tiene de bueno?" **desayunamos en silencio como todas las mañanas, terminamos y me dirigí al fregadero para lavar los platos y vasos que habíamos ensuciado.

Subí una vez más a mi habitación y tomé mi celular y mi iPod, siempre caminábamos en silencio sin nada que decir, así que yo siempre escuchaba música, la música me relajaba, hasta tal punto que me ponía feliz y me olvidaba de todo, baje a la puerta principal y tome mi bolso este era de cuadros blancos y negros algunos tenían una calavera y otros decían "muerte", salí de la casa seguida por mi hermana llegamos al instituto y ni cuenta me di, apague mi iPod y lo guardé en mi bolso, vimos el horario nuestra primera clase era ¡Historia! ¡La materia que más odio! Y ¡la más aburrida! La clase era en el aula 202 al llegar nos dimos cuenta que nuestro maestro de la materia iba llegando, nos pregunto que si éramos las nuevas alumnas a lo que yo con sarcasmo me hubiera encantado contestarle un,** "no claro que no, simplemente nos paseábamos por aquí aparentando ser estudiantes de este instituto"** pero me mordí la lengua mi forma de contestar siempre me traía problemas.

**\- Si – **Contesto mi hermana de inmediato

El profesor nos dijo que esperáramos fuera en lo que nos presentaba, entró al aula donde se escuchaban muchos gritos y risas, hasta que el profesor dio un grito que hizo que todos callaran de inmediato. Una vez todos callados no llamo para que pasáramos.

**\- Chicos ellas serán sus nuevas compañeras**

Dijo el profesor al momento que cruzábamos la puerta, todo el grupo se giro para vernos, a mi me dio igual ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas sobre nosotras, el profesor dijo que nos presentáramos; ya estaba harta de las presentaciones, siempre era igual, mi hermana sonreía y yo tenía cara de pocos amigos y de hecho así era, solo tenía una amiga y la deje para huir.

**\- Hola a todos** – dijo alegremente mi hermana – **mi nombre es Akane Kimiyama mucho gusto de conocerlos** – dijo como siempre amablemente, diciendo un nuevo nombre falso, Akane Kimiyama mi hermana melliza es menor que yo es de estatura promedio sus ojos son celestes idénticos a los ojos de mamá, su cabello es largo, lacio y castaño, sentí que me observaban y entonces entendí que era mi turno de presentarme.

**\- Hola** – dije sin animo – **yo soy Ayame Kimiyama** – dije sin prestar mucha atención a la clase, yo soy al igual que mi hermana de estatura promedio, mis ojos son grises odio mis ojos son iguales a los de papá, mi cabello negro ahora estaba corto me llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, tenía un fleco cubriendo mi ojo izquierdo, siempre era así.

**\- Muy bien chicas… - **El profesor de Historia hablo

Pero no pudo terminar ya que un chillido lo impidió, era un chico rubio con tres marcas raras en las mejillas y ojos azules, gire mi vista hasta donde se escuchaba la voz, era en el cuarto escritorio de la segunda fila, el chico se puso de pie y dijo o más bien grito.

**\- ¡yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!** – Grito con entusiasmo - **¿son primas?** – pregunta con incredulidad

**\- somos hermanas mellizas** – contesto mi hermana

**\- ¡Que bien!** – grito el tal Naruto

**\- bueno chicas, vayan a sentarse junto a** – dijo el profesor pensando por un momento – **Ayame tu siéntate junto Hinata** – dijo el profesor – **y tu Akane…**

**\- ¿y quién es Hinata? Soy nueva ¿lo recuerda?** – le dije en tono grosero, la chica, esa tal Hinata levanto la mano, se encontraba en el sexto escritorio de la quinta fila, "**uff hasta el último**", pensé con alegría por primera vez desde que me encontraba en ese lugar, odiaba sentarme enfrente.

**\- Akane tu ve con Naruto** – dijo el profesor

Nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares, al sentarme la chica me dijo un tímido _**"Hola"**_ yo se lo regrese de la forma más amable que existía o más bien de lo que yo podía ser, las clases pararon lentamente, cada una igual o más aburrida a la anterior, era hora del almuerzo, me di cuenta por que mire como la chica aun lado de mi se ponía de pie y un chico decía **"por fin hora de comer"** tome mis cosas y mire a mi hermana que me hacia una seña para que fuera a donde ella, baje los seis escalones y después camine hacia la puerta, íbamos a fuera cuando un chillido proveniente del chico rubio nos distrajo.

**\- ¡Ey!** – Grito al momento en que corría hacia nosotras - **¿quieren comer con migo y unos amigos?** – pregunto muy animado el rubio

**\- claro Naruto** – dijo mi hermana antes de que yo dijera que no – **nos encantaría a mi hermana y a mí.**

**\- ¿Que?** – pregunte en forma de "por que lo hiciste"

**\- Muy bien** – dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar por delante de nosotras

**\- Pero yo no quiero** – le susurre a mi hermana entre dientes y con tono molesto

**\- Es que no quiero que me abandones en el primer día **– me dijo con cara de perrito abandonado – **por favor.**

**\- Esta bien, tú ganas** – le dije resignada

Caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al comedor, Naruto salió corriendo hacia delante, mi hermana y yo lo seguimos tomamos una charola y comenzamos a llenarla de comida, cuando nos dimos cuenta Naruto ya no estaba, lo buscamos con la mirada hasta que escuchamos su grito.

**\- ¡Ayame-chan, Akane-chan, por aquí!**

Nos gritó agitando su brazo para que lo viéramos y nos dirigiéramos hacia esa mesa. Caminamos hacia donde estaba el chico, al llegar mire a varios que habían estado en todas las clases conmigo, como la chica Hinata que hasta el momento estaba en todas mis clases, un chico que reflejaba aburrimiento y a una chica de pelo rosa, cuando iba a observar a los demás de la mesa, mi hermana me tomo del brazo para que nos sentáramos.

**\- Hola** – dijo mi hermana siempre tan amable, siempre me recordaba a mamá, ella era igual de amable con todo mundo y siempre mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

**\- Los presento** – dijo el rubio – **ella es Sakura-chan, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, y el que está a mi lado es el baka de Sasuke**

**\- Hola** –dijimos al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo

**\- Ellas son Ayame-chan y Akane-chan** – todos nos saludaron y entonces comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

**\- ¿Por qué se cambiaron a este colegio?** – pregunto la chica peli-rosa

**\- Porque, queríamos conocer un lugar nuevo, y decidimos venir aquí** – mintió mi hermana

**\- ¿De donde son?** – pregunto Kiba

**\- De Inglaterra, pero nuestros padres son de Japón, ellos nos enseñaron a hablar japonés** – esta vez yo fui la que contesto y eso no era mentira, desde que comenzamos a hablar papá y mamá comenzaron a enseñarnos su lengua natal.

**\- Ah, ¿y viven con algún familiar?** – volvió a preguntar la chica peli-rosada

**\- No, vivimos solas** – le conteste de una forma normal

**\- ¿Sus padres las dejaron venir solas, solo para conocer un nuevo lugar?** – pregunto el chico que tenía unas raras marcas rojas en las mejilla, Kiba

**\- No tenemos padres** – volví a contestar tranquilamente, mi hermana solo se encogió de hombros.

**\- Lo siento** – dijo en un susurro Hinata

**\- No importa, así estamos bien** – esta vez mi hermana hablo, antes que yo.

El almuerzo paso rápido, todos platicaban y reían, aun que suene extraño me cayeron bien, incluso hice un poco de platica, pero solo poca, Naruto me comparo con su amigo Sasuke, por que los dos casi no decíamos nada, mire como algunas chicas del comedor no dejaban de ver a Sasuke y varias gritaban **"Sasuke-kun eres tan guapo"** otras decían **"Sasuke-kun te amo"** y puras cosas así, mire y examine a ese tal Sasuke, lo tenía frente a mí, no es tan guapo, como para tener un club de fans, no digo que no fuera guapo pero no era para tanto, tocó la campanada de que se nos terminó el tiempo, me tocaba gimnasia y a mi hermana literatura, Hinata y Shikamaru al parecer estarían en todas las clases conmigo, Naruto y Sasuke tenían clase literatura junto a mi hermana y Sakura clase de química. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, Hinata, Shikamaru y yo fuimos juntos a gimnasia el profesor me dio miedo, era demasiado extraño, no sabía su nombre hasta que un chico grito.

**\- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde Guy-sensei! **

Grito un chico ¡muy parecido a él! Esos dos me dieron miedo, eran muy idénticos, se peinaban igual, las cejas igual de gruesas, su pose igual, Hinata y yo entramos al vestuario de chicas, nos cambiamos y salimos, allí ya estaban todos los chicos y comenzó la clase, el profesor esta ¡loco! Nos puso a darle 20 vueltas a ¡todo el instituto! Diciendo que era solo para darme la bienvenida, para lo que yo pensé **"vaya bienvenida"**, solo le di 10 vueltas al instituto ¡nadie! Le dio las 20 vueltas a excepción del chico raro, que era un año mayor, pero como su profesor de esa hora no les iba a dar clase decidió ir a la nuestra.

Ya mero finalizaba la clase y nos dirigimos a las regaderas del gimnasio, después nos volvimos a poner el uniforme general, salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase…

Hinata solo me acompañaba a las clases, no platicábamos, yo no quería hacer ninguna amistad, aparte la chica era muy tímida para hablar. Así que por mientras tan solo era mi guía en la escuela para no perderme entre los salones.

Llegue a casa hecha polvo, literalmente hablando, no tenía ganas de dar ni un paso más, la clase de gimnasia me dejo muerta, tarde para subir las escaleras y para cambiarme, por fortuna no me dejaron tareas, así que en cuanto me cambie me recosté en mi cama y me que dormida de lo cansada que estaba…


	5. Chapter 5

Huyendo del pasado

**5\. ~ ¿Por qué en Konoha? ~**

**By: Tsuki Amler**

Al día siguiente, me senté en todas las clases con Hinata, ella no hablaba mucho y me sentía cómoda, Naruto terminó de presentarnos a sus amigos, todo el día iba normal, cuando en la última hora me tocaba la clase de música junto con Hinata y Shikamaru, tenía razón, ellos. La ultima clase avanzó normalmente los primeros minutos hasta que la profesora dijo que quería que le demostráramos que sabíamos cantar, estuvo pasando uno por uno, cuando ya faltaba poco para que llegara a mí, levante mi mano y pedí permiso de ir al sanitario, la profesora dijo que si y salí disparada del aula… ya no regrese, hasta que faltaba un minuto para finalizar la clase de música.

**\- Señorita Kimiyama** – llamo la profesora

**\- ¿Si? **

**\- ¿Tanto tardo en el sanitario?**

**\- Me perdí **– le mentí por obvias razones – **es mi segundo día en el instituto y no la conozco muy bien.**

**\- Vaya, entiendo, pero espero que la próxima vez sepa donde se encuentra el sanitario **

**\- Eso espero yo también** – le conteste con una sonrisa fingida

Las clases habían finalizado, estaba esperando a mi hermana fuera del instituto, me di cuenta que los universitarios estaban fuera, el instituto estaba dividido en preparatoria y universidad, no me había dado cuenta ya que estaban del lado contrario, aunque fuera una misma escuela parecía que eran dos ¡ese instituto era enorme! Y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de ello, mire a un chico que se me hizo conocido alto, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, no pude terminar de verlo ya que miré pasar a un lado mío a Sasuke, ¡claro el debe de ser su hermano mayor!, me dije a mi misma, después vi como los hermanos se iban…

En casa solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que había en la pared, mi hermana me ayudó con la tarea de historia por no decir que le copie la suya.

**\- El que estés copiando mis respuestas no te servirá en los exámenes** – me dijo seria

**\- No importa, luego estudiare las respuestas, solo me cercioro de tener las correctas**

**\- De todas formas no te va a servir de nada**

**\- No importa**

Después de clonar las respuestas a mi hermana, digo comparar nuestras respuestas, subí a mi habitación, arreglé mis cosas y me dedique a dormir con la radio encendida…

De nuevo ese maldito sonido del despertador molestando por la mañana, hice mi rutina diaria, lo mismo de siempre, llegamos al instituto, saludamos a todos, entramos a clases, lo mismo de siempre, al finalizar iríamos a casa, haríamos los deberes… todo, todo igual que los días anteriores. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando escuchamos un grito familiar.

**\- ¡Ayame-chan, Akane-chan!** – grito el amigo hiperactivo de mi hermana, para mi solo era un conocido más. Es tan extrovertido que no puedo creer que Sasuke sea su mejor amigo.

**\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?** – pregunto mi hermana

**\- ¿Quieren ir conmigo y unos amigos al centro comercial?** – pregunto muy animado

**\- ¡Claro que sí! **– dijo con emoción mi hermana

**\- Yo no puedo** – dije fríamente

**\- ¿Ya tenias planes?** – pregunto el rubio

**\- Pero ¿por qué no? vamos, no te cuesta nada** – dijo mi hermana

**\- Si Ayame-chan, vamos, te divertirás – **estuvieron unos minutos tratando de convencerme hasta que lo lograron

**\- Tal vez sea para la otra – **me disponía a irme pero Naruto me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro con él hasta el centro comercial diciendo que debo convivir y conocer mejor a todos… mis esfuerzos por zafarme de su agarre no funcionaron.

Después comenzaron a llegar "unos amigos de Naruto" por no decir todos, llegaron Ino y Sakura peleando, desde que me las presentaron esas dos se la pasan peleando no salían de una palabra cada una **"frontuda"** y **"cerda"**, llegó el chico que me dio miedo en clase de gimnasia Lee con Shino, después Ten-ten con Kiba y Neji el primo de Hinata, por ultimo llegaron Hinata y Sasuke, al parecer los demás tenían planes, me fastidie al ver que éramos muchos, jamás había salido con tantas personas, caminamos por el comercial, la mayoría iban muy animados yo me encontraba hasta atrás en silencio, observándolos, nos dirigimos hacia los videojuegos pero antes de llegar nos topamos con unos amigos de los chicos…

**\- ¡Ey!** – grito Naruto agitando su brazo para que lo vieran

Gire la vista hacia donde miraba Naruto, cuando alcance a ver en la misma dirección, noté como un peli-rojo se giraba lentamente, al verlo bien era de tez blanca, ojos azul verdosos, tenía unas grandes ojeras, ¡como si no hubiera dormido durante años! Pero le daban una personalidad de miedo, por su estatura deduje que era más o menos mi edad a su lado estaba una chica más alta que él, era rubia y tenía cuatro coletas en el cabello, me llamo la atención esa forma tan peculiar de peinarse tenia estilo, de unos 18 años; luego mire a otro chico alto, de cabello castaño de unos 17 años, bestia todo de negro con un símbolo extraño en su pecho, de ojos pequeños y tenia puesto un gorro. Naruto salió corriendo hacia ellos…

**\- ¡Hola, ¿Cuándo regresaron?!** – preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna

**\- Hoy en la mañana** – contesto la chica rubia

**\- ¿Y cuándo regresaran al instituto?** – pregunto ansioso

**\- Mañana** – dijo el chico peli-castaño

**\- ¡Que bien! **– grito y brinco ante la noticia el chico

**\- Naruto, primero se presentan a las personas** – dijo Kiba

**\- Pero si ya los conocen** – dijo con incredulidad

**\- ¡No a nosotros, a ellas!** – dijo señalándonos

**\- Es cierto** – rio nerviosamente – **ellos son, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara **

**\- Mucho gusto** – dijeron los mayores

**\- Hola** – dijo el peli-rojo, Gaara

**\- Ellas son, Ayame-chan y Akane-chan **

**\- Hola** – contesté

**\- Es un placer** – dijo mi hermana

No era de esperarse que el grupo creciera. Así que todos nos encaminamos hacia los videojuegos, Ino y Sakura fueron por fichas y después se dirigieron a bailar para que Sasuke las tomara en cuenta, pero él no les hizo caso y se fue jugar uno de peleas contra Naruto, mi hermana se fue con Ten-ten, Hinata y Temari, Kankuro se fue con Kiba yo me fui a uno de carreras, estaba por ponerle las fichas al juego cuando alguien se sentó al que estaba a mi lado, levante la vista y mire a Gaara, que con la mirada me retaba a una carrera, yo le sonreí con superioridad, siempre ganaba en esos juegos por eso a mi única amiga no le gustaba jugar contra mí, decía que hacia trampa, estaba escogiendo el carro que utilizaríamos y una vez que estábamos listos comenzamos.

Oh sorpresa… perdí… alcancé a ver como ese tal Gaara sonreía de lado, me enoje y solo solté un **"hmp"** mientras me ponía de pie, después de un rato nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante, que al parecer Naruto visitaba con frecuencia.

**\- Señor quiero ¡ramen!** – grito desde la mesa

**\- No grites Naruto** – lo regaño Sakura, entonces una muchacha se nos acerco y todos pedimos nuestro ramen y algo de tomar.

Me sentía un poco incomoda jamás había estado con tantas personas, no contaban los salones de clases, todos estaban muy animados, estaban haciendo chistes acerca de Neji, Sasuke, Gaara y de mi, nos decían _**"el club de los silenciosos"**_ ya que casi no hablábamos, Sasuke a veces le contestaba a Naruto _**"tu estarás en el club de los gritones"**_ a lo que después comenzaban a decir _**"dobe"**_ y _**"teme"**_, Neji a veces decía _**"cada quien"**_ mientras Gaara y yo solo nos limitábamos a sonreír de vez en cuando.

Al terminar de comer, nos dimos cuenta de que ya era tarde y teníamos clases al día siguiente, así que nos dirigimos a casa, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara iban hacia donde nosotras y mi hermana tuvo la _"brillante"_ idea de decirles que nos fuéramos todos juntos, caminamos un largo rato, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar, Temari y sus hermanos daban vuelta a la izquierda, Sasuke seguiría derecho y mi hermana y yo dábamos vuelta hacia la derecha.

**Akane… creo que no es bueno que estés todo el tiempo con ellos.**

**¿Por qué no?**

**Ya sabes el por qué, no tienes que preguntar, tarde o temprano tendrás que decir "adiós" y nunca los volverás a ver.**

**¿Por qué eres así? ¡Si tu no quieres entablar amistad con ellos no lo hagas! Parece que no sabes lo difícil que esto.**

**Por eso mismo te lo digo, siempre es lo mismo.**

"**Siempre es lo mismo" "siempre es lo mismo" ¿es lo único que sabes decir? Desde que comenzamos con esto, desde que nos arrastraste a estas vidas falsas haces lo mismo.**

**¿Desde que nos arrastre a esto? ¡Yo no te obligué a que vinieras conmigo!**

**Tú no tienes remedio… - **dijo a punto de llorar - **¿crees que a mí me gusta esto? Sé que tarde o temprano les diré adiós, pero por el momento es lo que me ayuda a no pensar en mamá, en papá.**

**Aka…**

**¡Aún no termino! ¿crees que para mí es fácil todo esto? Aun nos faltan varios años para cumplir la mayoría de edad y por fin dejar estas vidas, podremos dejar de mentir, de huir, podremos decirle al mundo lo que pasó realmente y que nuestro padre deje de ser una víctima. Tu… parece que realmente no comprendes muchas cosas ¿dónde quedo mi hermana? La que siempre sonreía, la que se divertía, con la que pase tan gratos momentos, ¿dónde está?**

**Murió junto con mamá…**

Akane no dijo nada más… no pudo retener más sus lágrimas, su voz se quebró y entró corriendo a casa, escuché como golpeo la puerta al entrar, ¿Qué hice? Hace mucho que no miraba a mi hermana llorar, posiblemente ha llorado tanto o incluso más que yo, ambas hemos sufrido ¿por qué llegue a pensar que solo yo sufría? Hasta ahora me di cuenta que he sido muy egoísta, mi hermana siempre se adaptaba rápidamente a cualquier lugar donde llegábamos, yo pensaba que el dolor en su corazón había desaparecido, pero como en muchas cosas… me equivoqué.

Me recosté en mi cama sumida en mis pensamiento y pensando qué haría ahora. Las cortinas de mi ventana estaban abiertas, me levanté pesadamente para cerrarlas pero antes de hacerlo logré ver a una persona de pie bajo el poste de luz, me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, esa persona miraba hacia mi habitación, cerré de inmediato las cortinas y apagué la luz, tuve un mal presentimiento, me dirigí entre la oscuridad de nuevo a la ventana para ver si ya se había ido, moví un poco la cortina, con el fin de que solo un ojo mirara hacia el otro lado del ventanal, y efectivamente, ya no estaba, alcancé a mirar cómo se alejaba y se adentraba en un callejón oscuro, di un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero después ese escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo nuevamente…

_Me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, estaba cansada había corrido demasiado y estaba muy lejos de casa, sentí la lluvia en mi cuerpo y unas pisadas detrás de mí, giré todo mi cuerpo para quedar de frente con ese sujeto, no lo pude ver bien, tenía el rostro cubierto y usaba una gabardina negra, todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para que fuera capaz de identificar al sujeto parado frente a mí, mire unas escaleras y corrí hacia ellas, comencé a subir, mi respiración a cada segundo se aceleraba más al igual que mi pulso, llegué a la azotea, la lluvia se volvió más fuerte, mire a otro sujeto con gabardina negra y el rostro cubierto, me di la vuelta y el primer hombre ya estaba detrás de mí, sentí un golpe en la cabeza y caí al suelo…_

Desperté empapada de sudor, comencé a asimilar que todo había sido un sueño. Aunque lo sentí tan real que estaba confundida, tal vez tuve esa pesadilla por el sujeto que vi la noche anterior ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Qué hacía observando mi ventana? ¿Nos abran encontrado? No, no puede ser eso, así así fuera ya hubieran entrado en la casa; mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuche algo romperse en el piso de abajo…

**\- Akane ten más cuidado** \- Dije al momento de ponerme de pie y abrir la puerta de mi habitación **\- ¿estás bien?** – pregunte pero no hubo respuesta - **¿Akane?**

Llame a mi hermana pero no contesto, escuche otra cosa romperse, me alerté y bajé corriendo las escaleras, miré la pequeña sala en orden, me dirigí lentamente a la cocina, el refrigerador estaba abierto, caminé con precaución hacia delante, tome lo primero que encontré en caso de que tuviera que defenderme, mi corazón estaba acelerado, mis oídos dejaron de escuchar por un instante… los pensamientos negativos volvieron a mi _¡Nos encontraron!_ Era lo que pensaba, entré a la cocina y todo era un desastre, comencé a observar el lugar hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre un gato y un perro ¿qué hacían esos animales en mi casa? Los corrí fuera y cerré la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que esos animales entraran en la cocina? Definitivamente Akane limpiaría todo, posiblemente olvidó cerrar bien la puerta. Aunque no sé si seré capaz de tratarla con normalidad después de anoche…

Eran las 7:25 y tenía clase a las 8, la noche anterior olvidé programar mi despertador ¿y qué? No pasaba nada, subí tranquilamente a arreglarme, cuando iba de salida encontré una nota de Akane

"_**Ayame…**_

_**Salí temprano porque tenía que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca de la escuela, nos vemos.**_

_**Akane."**_

Dejé la nota en donde la encontré, dejé el desorden de la cocina tal y como lo encontré; salí y me aseguré de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada al igual que le puerta de la cocina, para que nadie entrara.

Eran las 7:58 no alcanzaría a llegar, sentí de nuevo ese escalofrío en mi espalda, no supe en qué momento comencé a correr. Al llegar al instituto recibí un fuerte regaño por parte de la profesora.

Era viernes y antes de que Naruto llegara con una invitación al finalizar las clases decidí irme rápidamente a casa. Encendí la laptop entre en mi Messenger y estaba mi amiga conectada. Dure unas muy largas horas chateando con mi mejor y única amiga, me reía de las locuras que decía, siempre decía cosas raras, estaba algo, no, mejor dicho muy loca, se la pasaba inventando cosas, pero son divertidas sus locuras, me divertía con ella, cuando leía algunas de sus invenciones me reía en voz alta incluso escuche a mi hermana decir **"me alegra que sea feliz por lo menos detrás de esa pantalla"**… Ese comentario me dolió como nunca imaginé, en todo el día no pude dirigirle ni una palabra.

Ya tenemos tres meses en el instituto Konoha, mi hermana y yo tenemos un trabajo de medio tiempo, ella trabajaba en una veterinaria como asistente y yo en un restaurante. La persona que estaba fuera de la casa no volvió a aparecer, pero mis pesadillas eran constantes. Cada día que pasaba hacía que me diera nostalgia, no sé por qué pero ese lugar me estaba agradando; después de la pequeña discusión con Akane comencé a ver todo distinto, no era justo para ambas tener esta vida, es mi culpa, yo fui la que le dijo que hiciera su maleta, yo le dije que nos iríamos, yo tuve la idea de robar a papá, ella tuvo que estar molesta conmigo durante todo este tiempo por arrastrarla conmigo. Akane me sorprendió una mañana al tratarme con naturalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada, no pude evitar pensar en el trabajo que le estaba costando hacer eso, así que en lugar de evadirla la traté como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, con cariño, la abracé y me disculpé con ella; ambas lloramos largamente mientras nos abrazábamos.

El tiempo pasaba e inconscientemente comencé a ver a Naruto y sus amigos como si también fueran mis amigos, Naruto me enseñó que "quien menos te imaginas puede ser tu mejor amigo." Me costaba trabajo mantener la misma actitud de siempre. No sé en qué momento comencé a ir junto a Naruto y compañía en cualquier tiempo libre que tenía entre clases. Konoha y su gente tenía algo "especial" mientras más observaba más me agradaba ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando una mala idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza… que pasaría si… nos quedábamos definitivamente. Ya no había salido en las noticias nada sobre nosotras, posiblemente al fin "cerraron el caso" eso significaría que ya no nos buscarían y por fin podríamos vivir "tranquilas" pero ¿y si me equivoco?

Esa idea me torturaba día a día, con cada día que pasaba mis deseos aumentaban, pero… necesitaba contarle a Akane, posiblemente ella no esté de acuerdo, ¿o sí? Creo que no pierdo nada con internarlo…

Era un martes por la noche y mi hermana y yo estábamos sentadas en el comedor, ya teníamos medio año en Konoha. No sabía por dónde comenzar, antes de que mi mente siguiera torturándome tenía que platicar con Akane; le di un trago a mi vaso con jugo, tomé una bocanada de aire y entonces la llame…

**\- Akane** – dije lentamente

**\- ¿Qué pasa?**

**\- Yo…emm… bueno** – no sabía cómo decírselo, comencé a titubear en decirle o no. Me sentía extraña, como si no fuera yo.

**\- Dime ¿qué pasa? me estas asustando, ¿ocurrió algo?**

**\- No, no es nada malo**

**\- ¿Entonces? Dime**

**\- Yo…yo **

¿Por qué me era tan difícil decir dos palabras?, dos sencillas palabras, sabía que lo que le iba a decir sonaría tonto y extraño, ni siquiera sabía cómo ni por qué llegue a esto… este deseo no había pasado por mi mente en otro lugar ¿por qué precisamente aquí? ¿Por qué en Konoha? tome un poco de aire y lo dije…

**\- Quiero quedarme…**


End file.
